Late August
by ArcadiaArden
Summary: "She wasn't sure how much time had passed when a pair of black cigarette heels came into view, but there wasn't a hint of twilight left in the summer night. Jane let her eyes roam up familiar calves, curves and features" PWP, pre-established Rizzles.


Rizzoli & Isles – I certainly don't own them. I give a lot of credit to the people that do and thank them for letting me mess about with them for a bit.

Fair warning, I just wrote this over the weekend and therefore I'm not giving it the time to sit before I reread to try to catch/edit.

**Pre-established Rizzles**

* * *

The thing about late August in Boston was that the days could be 90 degrees with 70% humidity but the nights could drop like a stone leaving a trail of moisture on your skin and a cold damp grip on the rest of you. Above most of the buildings in Boston, the wind off the harbor dropped the temperature even lower. Jane gripped her windbreaker around her, watching the lights on the Zakim bridge start to glow blue, as night stole the last light of day.

Shifting against the HAVAC unit she winced. There was no way her hip wasn't showing a bruise by now. As night continued to roll over the city, she slowly slid to the ground. The roof of the BPD smelled like tar and every surface was stained from the seasons with a gritty layer of hard use. It wasn't good for much but it was good for this.

Jane closed her eyes as the indistict sounds of traffic cocooned her. She wasn't supposed to be up here and perhaps she would catch shit later, but from the stray bottles and cigarette butts strewn about she was hardly the only person to take advantage of a spot above the buzz of downtown. Idly, she wondered where exactly the security cameras were. Maura would know.

Jane looked behind her to make sure there wasn't a pile of ash or discarded gum before she pushed off the HAVAC system and relaxed flat on her back, admiring the stars she could see straining to sparkle through the glow of the city. The compressor in the HAVAC kicked on and the mechanical thrum let her get lost trying to pick out patterns in the bright pricks of light.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when a pair of black cigarette heels came into view, but there wasn't a hint of twilight left in the summer night. Jane let her eyes roam up familiar calves, curves and features. "Did you know your skirt hem is uneven?"

"It's a high low skirt and the hem is on purpose. Which, considering you're a detective with a great ability to deduce abstract fact from imagery, you have already figured that out and you are just being obtuse." Maura poked Jane's thigh with her shoe. "So stop being obtuse."

"Okay, well, you should know I can see right up it." Jane pushed up to a sitting position and held her hand out. "Come join me."

Maura looked around at the random trash and grime encrusted brick. "Jane, I love you, but I'm not about to ruin this skirt by sitting on the roof of headquarters."

Groaning, Jane pulled her windbreaker off and laid it on the ground between her legs. "Now?" She waited until Maura had folded herself gracefully down and into her arms before she pulled her gently back against her, reclining with a hollow thud against the metal of the HAVAC.

It was quiet and peaceful. After awhile ,Maura picked up one of the hands around her waist and rubbed her thumbs along the ridges and bones, playing absently with Jane's fingers. "I love your hands." She brought Jane's palm to her mouth and kissed it softly before lacing their fingers together. "Dare I ask how bruised you are?"

Jane sighed. "Who told you?"

"Frankie."

"Then I'm not half as bruised as he made me out to be." Jane buried her face in Maura's hair for a moment, taking a deep breath of home. "I can't believe I was that stupid and to top it off my little brother had to rescue me."

"Hmmm, well Frost was also there and it doesn't sound like you were exactly a damsel in distress." Maura dragged her other hand along Jane's forearm, simultaneously pulling her tighter and rubbing the tense muscles against her abdomen. "You thought you were dealing with a victim, not a perpetrator."

"Yeah, well, Korsak called it. He was the one that insisted that we treat her like a suspect and arrest her. Can you imagine if she hadn't at least had the cuffs on to start? I'd be suspended." She tilted her head back, hearing the metal bang against the back of her skull. "I just thought this poor girl just saw her father murdered in front of her, you know? She seemed so distraught. I should have listened and put her in the cruiser with Frankie and not my unmarked. I thought Korsak was in a bad mood." She let out a long breath. "I'm going to get my ass handed to me by Cavanaugh and Korsak is going to roast it first. What's worse is I totally deserve it."

Jane rested her forehead on Maura's shoulder, her voice continuing muffled. "Maybe I'm losing it. That was a total rookie mistake. I deserve the fact that freakin' Frankie rescued me. "

Maura couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped. "So that is why we're pouting up here on the roof. That girl didn't even make into interrogation. Whatever psychotic break she experienced is best handled by the doctors at McLean."

Jane didn't lift her head. "Great, now you're laughing at me too. And I'm not pouting."

"Oh you are certainly pouting. If Frost had been the one to get to her you'd be embarrassed but you'd hardly be hiding up here. Admit it. This is all because Frankie managed to break the window and get that girl off you. It isnt' a bad thing that he sometimes has a chance to help you. That is part of him becoming more than a beat cop." Maura could feel the indignant growl as well as hear it in her ear.

"I would have had it in another minute! I didn't need my baby brother going all Bruce Willis on me and breaking my god damn cruiser window." Jane struggled a bit but Maura just tightened her grip on her arms, pinning her. "I just can't believe I didn't tighten the cuffs enough and she slipped them! She took off a shitload of skin too. I mean who does that? There was blood everywhere. I just thought she looked so distraught and she was crying so hard. But Korsak called it right. Fuck. I just didn't see her as some crazy ass Lizzy Borden wannabe." She took a few deep breaths. "And then she had my seatbelt and the cuffs against my throat. Can you imagine if I had been driving?"

Maura gave a shudder. "No, and I believe I will avoid that line of thought." She brought Jane's palm to her mouth and kissed it. "But from what I'm hearing it was a mistake and it was handled." Maura turned on her side and gently kissed the side of Jane's neck. She left her lips against Jane's skin as she spoke. "Frost told me the second you got out of the car you helped subdue her."

"She got in a good kick too. My hip is killing me."

"Right or left side?"

"Left." Jane jumped as Maura's hands slipped under her shirt. "Arugh! Freezing hands! Ice blocks."

Maura shifted until she was kneeling between Jane's knees and leaned against her hands, stroking Jane's torso. "It's late August. My hands are perfectly fine." She teased her thumbs along Jane's ribs as she brought her lips to Jane's, just touching them together. "Should I move them away?"

Jane breathed in Maura. "God no."

"Okay then, sit still." The kiss was light, barely touching. Maura could feel the hair along her arms raise. She traced her fingers carefully along Jane's abdomen until she could feel the heat coming from her injured skin. She traced her tongue along Jane's upper lip until Jane yielded slowly, touching just the tips together. Pressing lightly along the injury, Maura muttered inbetween lanquid kisses. "Does this hurt?"

Jane groaned at the question and threaded a hand against the back of Maura's head, pulling her down, feeling the slip and slid of their lips sealing low in her pelvis. The pressure along her injury increased slightly as Maura moved her hand up and she winced.

Pulling back, Maura sat up. "Your hip is fine, but the skin over your iliac crest is deeply bruised." She cupped Jane's cheek, dragging a thumb along Jane's cheekbone as she moved her hand off the bruise. "It will hurt but you will live." She leaned in for a quick kiss before she turned around and leaned back against Jane. "We should head back in."

Jane touched her tongue to her sensitized lips. She dragged her hands down Maura's arms until she could entwine their fingers. Maura's weight pressed along the insides of her thighs and against her torso. The warmth of Maura's legs under the back of her fingers beckoned. Jane brought her lips to Maura's ear. "I think you should kiss it better first." She could feel Maura's chuckle more than hear it, the vibration teasing at her nipples though her shirt.

"Jane we're on a rooftop at work." Maura pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as Jane carefully reached up to brush her hair to the side and feather light touches of lips against her ear pushed sparks along her body.

"Exactly, up on the rooftop, alone." Jane worked Maura's shirt out of her skirt and ran her fingertips along the bare skin of her torso, captivated by the pure feel of silky skin over firm muscles. "Up on the rooftop, totally alone, with just the stars above us." Noticing the goosebumps along Maura's arms, Jane drew her nose along the sensitized skin of Maura's neck, feeling and seeing the increase in breathing. "But you're probably right, we should go back inside."

Maura brought her arm up and over Jane's head pulling it closer to her neck. "Yes, we should." She sighed as experienced lips touched wetly and teeth pressed just shy of sharp contact. Fingertips pressed nails against her sides as Jane brought her hands up. She couldn't stop her light gasp and twitch as a single fingertip outlined the edge of a hardened nipple. "We should go inside, but if we do? I promise they'll never figure out what killed you." Jane's laugh was low, almost silent and Maura pressed her thighs together against the pressure the sound intensified.

Permission granted, Jane smiled against Maura's shoulder, pulling her shirt collar aside to taste the skin along her collarbone. "The problem with your choice of work clothes is the layers." Jane brought her hands over and around Maura's breasts. "I have to spend all day trying to remember what you look like under them." She touched and rolled nipples that were pressed into her hands as Maura arched against her.

"Don't tease." Her pulse pounded wildly and centered between her legs. Maura grabbed Jane's forearm and tugged a hand free, pushing it down until it was between her thighs. "A pleated skirt is hardly a layer." She bit her bottom lip hard as Jane easily traveled up the inside of her thigh, drawing her finger up and down. There was a pinch on her nipple and she couldn't stop the gasp. "Jesus Jane, remember I give as good as I get."

Jane pressed the flat of her hand against the inside of Maura's thigh stroking firmly up and over the top of her leg before dragging it down and along the inside. "I know and I'm going to hold you to that, later." She nuzzled along the back of Maura's neck until she reached the other side. "Pull your hair back for me."

Feeling the first stroke of Jane's fingers against the lace covering her center, Maura trembled, reaching a shaking hand up to brush her hair aside. She pushed her breath out, hissing between her teeth, as Jane's teeth made contact with her neck. Knowing fingers pinched her nipple and pressed lace around and against her clit. She couldn't stop the whimper as the rough edges of her lingerie increased the friction of Jane's fingers. "Harder, please Jane, just harder."

Jane pressed her lips against Maura's ear, relishing the constant subtle shifting of hips and rapid breathing. "Harder, I can handle that." She increased the pressure, feeling and hearing the low moans escaping from Maura as she slid into a rhythm of increasing touch and sound. "My new favorite part of summer is certainly the fact that you don't wear nylons with your skirts."

Maura pressed up as hard as she could against Jane's fingers, feeling everything in her curl inward until it was flying outward. Her orgasm was sharp and she bit the side of her hand to muffle the sound. As the tension left her body in quaking waves she felt her pounding heart slow as she took deep, trembling breaths.

Jane released the pressure of her fingers, gently drawing her hand in soothing strokes along the top of Maura's thighs. She reached forward to kiss her temple and cheek.

Shifting and turning until she was on her side, Maura tucked her forehead against the side of Jane's neck and brought her arms around Jane's chest, sighing contentedly when Jane pulled her closer and held her tightly for long quiet moments. She pushed against Jane's chest until she could reach up and met Jane halfway in a languid kiss before resuming her position. "I think I like this spot."

"Me or the roof?" Jane dropped another kiss against Maura's hairline.

"Both, right now, like this." Maura yawned. "This humidity has probably wrecked my hair."

"I think the humidity may have had some help from me." Jane pulled her hair band out and offered it. "Here, my curls go to hell in this weather anyhow." She felt Maura yawn against her neck again. "We really should get you home."

"Thank you." Maura kissed the skin under her lips before sitting up. She ran a hand along the back of her head, untangling what she could until she could pull it back in a rough braid.

Jane winced as she slowly stood up, reaching a hand down to help Maura to her feet and grabbing her windbreaker off the ground. "That is going to hurt tomorrow."

"Likely, but as I said before, you will live." Maura stretched lightly. "Which is good because I still owe you. Take me home Jane."

"Your place or mine?" Jane placed her hand against the small of Maura's back at they made their way to the door.

"Jo is already at my house from last night so we can just head back there." Maura waited for Jane to open the door. "If you want, we could take the stairs down to the basement and leave out the morgue bay. That way you can avoid the boys."

Jane ran her hand along Maura's braid with a smirk. "Oh no, I'm good now, but you might want to fix your lipstick before we leave the stairwell."

Maura paused as her foot hit the landing and she ran her finger along the edges of her lips. "Better?" As Jane nodded Maura spotted a trail of mauve along the side of her mouth. She reached up to rub it away when Jane caught her hand.

"No, leave it."

Maura laughed, reaching up and removing the lipstick residue even as Jane tried to duck out of her way. "Feeling badass Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane smirked. "Perhaps a smidge." She moved to the door and pulled it open.

"Good." Maura was halfway through the door before she was tugged back by Jane.

"Wait a second. Did you go up there to seduce me? So I would feel better?" Jane narrowed her eyes and stared at Maura.

Maura tilted her head "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No." Jane slowly walked forward until she stepped into Maura and pressed her against the wall. She looked into Maura's eyes until she could feel their breathing escalate. When Maura's eyes became lidded and focused on her lips, Jane brought her hands up to frame her face and crashed their mouths together in a tangle of lips and tongue. Her hands drifted from Maura's face to her hips, pulling them together.

Jane pulled back when she could feel her control slipping, breathing heavily she waited until hazel eyes drifted open. "I love you." She kissed Maura's forehead. "Thank you." She stepped away and pulled open the door.

Maura blushed and nodded, biting her bottom lip, feeling the fullness as they walked into the hall. She couldn't help the smile over her shoulder as Jane moved closer, warm and solid at her back as they walked into the bullpen.

Walking over to her desk Jane looked at where Frankie was sprawled in her chair with his legs up on her desk. She smacked his shins. "Feet off my desk, show some respect."

Frankie was about to open his mouth when he caught Frost's warning glare and he dropped his feet to the floor.

Jane sat on the edge of her desk and looked down at Frankie. "And thank you Frankie. That was good work today. I owe you one."

He blushed. "Yeah, well, I didn't want Ma harping for the next three weeks on our choice of careers. It was for me as much as it was for you. Crazy ass bitch was strong." He looked at Maura for a moment and she winked at him. Blushing a little, he got out of the chair and pushed it towards Jane.

Jane nodded as she caught the chair before turning to Frost. "Maura and I are leaving. Where is Korsak?"

Frost tossed a thumb over his shoulder. "Gone, dogs needed walking or feeding or whatever."

Jane shrugged, looking around the quiet room. "See you tomorrow." She pushed the chair back at Frankie. "Sit back down and bond with Frost. Just don't break it." She gently took Maura's elbow as they walked out.

Frost waited until they left before he started chuckling. "Damn boy, you owe Maura big. I'd think about taking her out to lunch."

Sitting back down, Frankie leaned back. "What? Why?"

"The braid? The relaxed Jane?" Frankie was just staring at him. "Grasshopper you have much learning before you shall ever be detective worthy." Frost shook his head. "And you can start by filling out the paperwork for today. With the glory comes the grunge."

Frankie frowned and picked up the file, reaching out to turn on Jane's desktop. He was halfway through before he looked up. "Oh dude, no. That was my sister. And Maura. I mean it's one thing to know they're together but now I've been ruined forever for all girl on girl office porn."

Frost crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

Frankie groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, so maybe not forever, but at least a month." He went back to entering data for a few moments. "Wait a minute. How is it that I take down the perp and my sister still gets the girl?"

Laughing, Frost just shrugged. "Like I said before, you have much to learn. And considering where I still am tonight, with not even a goldfish at home, you're getting in line behind me."

Frankie looked up from his typing. "Pizza?"

"Meat lovers?"

"Is there any other?"

"Not tonight." Frost picked up the phone. "My treat for the bust."

* * *

A/N – I was in the mood to write a short smut one-shot. Much less plot than usual for me….please let me know if you liked it/if it worked. I'd like to write some shorter pieces again that people might enjoy, but perhaps this was too light in plot.


End file.
